


Club Sesso: Episode 2 - Machiavelli

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Club Sesso [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Spencer makes a decision about The Club and contacts the first name on his list.





	Club Sesso: Episode 2 - Machiavelli

A week after the gala and some of the best sex of his life, Spencer was more than intrigued about the inner workings of the Club. Thomas had given him a card with a website on it and that was it, nothing more. Thomas had just said that he needed to start there and at the end, he would know why. Spencer was now seated in his home office staring at the card, more intrigued than he felt he should be. Closing down the chapter of the book he had been working on, Spencer entered the web address into his browser. What he got back was a puzzle. Smiling he cracked the puzzle easily. This, of course, led to another puzzle, this one harder than the first one. For the next hour Spencer steadily went through a growing complexity of mind-bending and sophisticated puzzles. Spencer likened the experience to the enigmatic Cicada 3301 internet mystery. This, though wasn’t as mysterious as 3301, he should know he tried each year the puzzle showed up on the internet and solved every version. Though, he never took credit for solving them, he did it more to satisfy himself than anything else. 

As Spencer worked through the series of puzzles, he figured out why the Club set up something so elaborate.They wanted people with intelligence and sophistication. People with a wide variety of knowledge and interests. Some of the puzzles were about music, current events, obscure philosophical novels as well as out-of-print gems that have long been forgotten by the general public. When Spencer had gotten to a stumbling block, he bookmarked where he was at, took a screenshot of the puzzle and printed it out. He had some research to do.

Spencer was not only hooked, he was now obsessed. Early Saturday morning he took his laptop and went into DC to the Library of Congress to do research. When the time rolled around to 4:30 p.m. Spencer had not even realized he had spent all day there. He had cryptography books, old map books, printouts of passages stored in the Libraries database, stenography books, and more scattered around him. His stomach growled, and he had a headache from being there all day, forgetting to eat, and to even have coffee. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to see who was calling him. Spencer was surprised it was Thomas. He was asking if Spencer wanted to go to dinner with him. 

//Sure, what time and where?//

How about Chang’s over in Dupont Circle? Around 5:30?

//Make it 6. I need to clean up what I’m doing and get some coffee.//

6 sounds perfect.

Spencer smiled and put away his phone, then finished cleaning up the table he had commandeered. Closing his laptop, unplugging from the wall he put everything away, stopped at the circulation desk, checked out a couple of the books he had been working with, then left. As he drove towards his destination, Spencer thought about what he had been doing all day and could admit that the mystery of Club Sesso and who they were intrigued him even more. He also realized that he had gotten out of his head for awhile, set crime and criminals aside for a couple of days and found himself more relaxed than he had been in months. Taking that as a good sign, Spencer wanted to know more.

Dinner with Thomas was good and just as relaxing. He had wanted to bounce some ideas off Spencer regarding his next book. Thomas wanted to start a new series, loosely based on what the BAU did for a living. He wanted to try to create dynamic characters that were not what everyone has already seen before. Spencer talked about other agents he had interacted with over the last few years, and together helped his friend hash out the rough beginnings of his new project. Neither talked about the Club, Spencer figured that Thomas didn’t want to push him one way or the other. Which made Spencer very grateful. 

By the time Spencer made it home he was tired, but felt good. He knew he needed to let his mind rest, he didn’t want to push it, so he left his laptop and the books he had brought home in his office, he would continue the intriguing puzzles on Sunday. Right now, he just wanted to watch some sci-fi, have a drink and let it go for now. 

Waking up on his couch was nothing new for Spencer. Even waking up in his clothes from the day before was nothing new for Spencer. Chuckling to himself, he stood up and made his way to his ensuite bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. When he was through and dressed, his first pot of coffee was done, taking that first sip, Spencer sighed happily. Putting down his cup, he browsed through his kitchen to see what he could make for breakfast. Pulling out eggs, cheese and some mild chopped chilies, he set about making a quick omelette. Taking coffee and food to his study, he got back to trying to crack the mystery of the Club.

__________

 

Aaron had picked Jack up from the house late Friday and spent all day Saturday with him. He didn’t want to be one of those dads that spent too much money, and gave too much to Jack just because of his guilt. He wanted the simple things, the fun things a two-year-old would love to do. Going to the park, getting ice cream, watching cartoons and reading him a story. Simple things that made more lasting memories than an expensive present ever could. He knew the double edged sword of expensive gifts. His father always lavished some kind of gift on Aaron after a night of binge drinking, which led to things Aaron didn’t want to think about. 

Sunday rolled around and Aaron was taking Jack back to Haley. He hated that. He had so little time with his son, and at times it was thoughts of Jack that made him think of the possibility of leaving the BAU. Then, Jack called him a superhero, and somehow that made it okay to go back to his job, even if it meant time away from his family.

“Okay, Buddy. We’re here.” Aaron got out of the car, then went around to get Jack out of his carseat. He grabbed the overnight bag, and walked towards the front door, holding Jack’s hand while the boy toddled forward. Before he could knock the door was opening and Haley was standing there, smiling.

“Hey you two, did you have fun?” Jack ran to his mother who picked him up in her arms and held him while he babbled on about the park, playing with the other kids, seeing the puppies at the nearby dog park and all the other things Aaron did with him. Haley’s smile made Aaron smile. When she looked up, he couldn’t help feeling that little flutter in his stomach that he used to always get before life got so very complicated. 

“Why don’t you come in, Aaron. I have some breakfast, and I want to talk to you about something.”

“Okay.” Aaron couldn’t help sounding a little apprehensive. The last few times they had to ‘talk’ it didn’t go well. Following Haley inside, she got Jack situated in his booster seat, then handed Aaron a cup of coffee while she worked in the kitchen for a few minutes. Aaron was glad for the extra time with Jack, and colored with the boy while they waited for Haley to join them. 

Breakfast was a fairly quiet affair, and Aaron was fighting the anxiety that was building up. But, the small talk between them had Aaron easing back a little. When they were done he offered to do the dishes and get some more coffee started. Haley put Jack in his room to let him play, then led Aaron to the living room.

“I had a really good time last weekend Aaron, and it made me realize something.”

Aaron scrunched up his brow as he lifted the corner of his mouth in a crooked smile.

“What’s that?”

“I miss having you here. I miss us being friends and being able to talk to each other without getting upset at each other. As many good years as we had, I wonder, if maybe, well, if maybe we should have stayed friends.”

Aaron tilted his head to the side as he contemplated Haley’s words. 

“I can’t deny that I’ve wondered that myself. It doesn’t negate the fact that I love you, Haley.”

“But, and be honest with me, Aaron. Truly honest, are you still  _ in love  _ with me?”

Aaron had never let himself look that deep. He had loved Haley almost from the start, but there were times over the years that he saw the signs of Haley trying to control him. They fought about some of those things long before Jack and what it was that made them finally break. He loved her, deeply, and always would, but too many hurts, too many nights spent frustrated that she didn’t understand him. Too many times she thought he should reconcile with his mother, but not understanding why he didn’t want that. Haley was his first love, and there was something deep and profound about that, but if he was going to really be honest with himself, he fell out of being in love a long time ago.

“No. No Haley I’m not. As much as I wanted to hold onto our marriage, I know I didn’t fight harder for it. There are things that are too important to me that you won’t ever be able to understand or accept. I know that some of my choices have hurt you. I’m truly sorry for that, Haley. That was never my intention.”

Haley reached over and took Aaron’s hand in hers.

“Why couldn’t we talk like this when we were married? You always included me when you wanted to make those career changes, Aaron. I saw how frustrated you were at the Prosecutor’s office and I admit, I was selfish. I thought of you as this career lawyer, then Judge and possibly more. But, you hated politics and I forgot that.”

“I still hate politics. I’ve had to navigate those politics at the Bureau and it still irritates me. I would make a terrible career politician.”

Haley laughed and Aaron smiled at that laugh.

“I know. You would have told people off in that calm, polite way you have and they wouldn’t even realize it till it was too late. I love you too Aaron. We just grew apart, wanted very different things and I’m sorry if I made you the bad guy in this.”

Aaron squeezed her hand, running a thumb over her knuckles he tilted his head down and smiled a bittersweet smile.

“So where does that leave us now, Haley.”

“I’m hoping friends. I don’t want to be that couple that fights all the time. It’s not good for Jack. It’s not good for us. And that is what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Aaron lifted a brow as he slowly swung his gaze back up to her face. He wasn’t sure if he could take anymore of this deep conversation with Haley. Although, he had to admit that it felt good. 

“What would you say about moving back in? There’s room, you still have the office here, and there is the one guest room with an ensuite bathroom.”

Aaron frowned and wondered where this was coming from. 

“Haley?”

“Jack misses you, and I know you do your best to see him as much as possible, but I can see it when you leave, Aaron. It hurts him. I’m not asking to get back together, it wouldn’t be fair to either of us, but I like you around, and it would be good for Jack.”

“Do you really think this would be a good idea, Haley? I don’t want to confuse Jack.”

Leaning forward, Haley threaded her fingers through Aaron’s.

“We just explain to him as he grows up, or until one of us finds someone new. I want you here, Aaron. I want you here for Jack, for us to work out our problems and give him a safe, happy home.”

Aaron sat back on the couch and thought about this. Really thought about it and he wanted it, God did he want it. He thought about Gideon and his son Steven. How they had grown so apart, that Gideon gave more to his job, to catching the Unsub than to his family. He had stunted emotionally, and Aaron found that he was slipping that way. His focus was split and only seeing Jack a couple of weekends a month was hard. He knew it was crazy, but he wanted this. He wanted to reconnect again.

“I think I’d like that.” 

The three of them spent the rest of the day as a family, and Aaron was happier than he had been in a long time. He hoped that this would work, this new arrangement, mostly for Jack’s sake. He knew there was no going back for him and Haley, and since he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to go back, not after hurting each other like they had. In fact, since he was in this introspective mood and letting honesty rule for once, there was someone he was attracted to, but that attraction was tinged with doubt. Their situation was currently tenuous, especially with events of the recent past. There were days, like today that he could admit he hated being Unit Chief as much as he loved it. 

__________

Monday rolled around, Spencer was feeling really good when he walked into work that day. He had cracked all of the puzzles on the Club’s website and he was feeling great. After filling out the application that had been emailed to him, he sent it back and was now just waiting to hear back.

“Well, well, well, Pretty Boy had a very good weekend,” Derek did a little dance and grinned at Spencer as he came into the kitchen area to get his coffee.

“What make you say that, Morgan?”

“Because that suit is the one you wear when you have had a really good time away. Even your hair is styled. You’re lookin’ good.”

“Um, thank you.” Spencer grabbed his coffee and as he turned away, both Prentiss and Morgan were gaping after him. He turned and smiled to himself as he walked back to his desk.

“Reid,” Hotch stopped not far from him and cocked his head to the side, smiling.

“Yes, Hotch?” Reid frowned as he moved towards his desk.

“I…” Hotch looked nervous and Spencer did not know what to make of that at all. “There is a lecture at Georgetown in a couple of weeks. It’s being given by Dr. Anton Wilcox. He’s a specialist in sociopathic behavior. He’s going to be discussing research he did with a group of primates over the course of the last ten years. He talks about how sociopathy could possibly be part of our human make-up and not just solely based on outside influences.”

Spencer didn’t even try to stop the smile that spread across his face. He had wanted to get tickets to the lecture, he was very interested in what Dr. Wilcox had to say based on the man’s research.The fact that it was Hotch asking him to go was just the icing on the cake.

“Are, are you asking me to go, Hotch?”

“Yes. Maybe lunch after.”

“That sounds good.” Spencer sipped his coffee trying to hide the mile-wide grin that he was trying not to let show. 

“Good. I’ll let you know the time.” Hotch walked away back up to his office and Spencer didn’t even try to hide the fact that he watched him the whole way there. Then he remembered where he was and blushed as he sat at his desk, getting started on his files. 

At lunchtime, Spencer checked his personal e-mail and saw that there was one from the Club. He didn’t want to open it there in the office, so he grabbed his lunch bag and went outside to one of the benches in the shade. He opened the e-mail and it gave him a date and time for an interview. It was for the next evening. All the e-mail stated was he needed to come in for the interview and to sign some documents. He figured it was going to be the ones Thomas had told him about. He responded that barring a case, he would be there.

The day flew by, as did the next with little excitement and thankfully no cases. He was able to get caught-up on his paperwork, and even felt charitable enough to help Morgan and Prentiss with some of their paperwork.

Spencer was standing in front of his mirror on the back of his bedroom door assessing how he looked. He had a pair of perfectly tailored charcoal gray trousers, a dark blue dress shirt, tie and a matching jacket. He had actually done something with his hair, and decided to forgo the contacts and wear his glasses. He wasn’t going to take his messenger bag, just his wallet, phone, and keys. 

Taking a cab to the club had been the better idea. Spencer had not wanted to drive, he wanted the time to think, to get a little lost in his head and try to work out just what it was that intrigued him about this whole thing. He wasn’t above spontaneity which, no one in his circle truly understood. They pegged him as a robot, or having some kind of Asperger’s or other autistic tendencies. He knew he was socially awkward, but he was not as innocent or naive as his friends pegged him. Thomas was a good example of that. Ethan also. Seeing the man again in New Orleans had made him want to reconnect, to figure out just how different he really was. Their emails to each other were often long and winding. Both men had a love of words, and they used them to their fullest. 

Sunday after cracking the puzzles of the Club, Spencer had wanted an outside opinion and he emailed Ethan telling him everything. Even going to Merlyn’s hotel with him and spending two spectacular days with the man. Ethan just responded ‘It’s about time, Penny’. Spencer shook his head and laughed at that. Leave it to the jazz musician he had not seen in years to know him better than his closest friends, save Thomas. 

The cab stopped and it pulled Spencer out of his thoughts. Before getting out he swiped his card to pay for the cab and left a generous tip. He told the cabbie that he didn’t need to wait. Spencer adjusted his clothes, then walked inside Club Sesso.

__________

Spencer was shown upstairs to the offices. He waited outside till whoever was going to see him came to get him. Keeping his professional mask around him, Spencer followed the assistant that showed him to the back office. When he walked in he took in the surroundings quickly then, his eyes landed on the man that was moving from behind the desk he was obviously working at. 

“Good evening, Dr. Reid. I’m glad you could make it this evening. I’m Miles Sturgeon, CEO of Club Sesso. Please, have a seat, we have a lot to discuss.”

“Mr. Sturgeon,” Spencer acknowledged as he sat down, crossing his legs and felt the want to interrogate the man. He was going to have to get ahold of his profiler instincts and try to just relax.

“Let me begin by sharing with you the Club’s history.” Sturgeon leaned back in his plush leather chair and kept an appraising eye on Spencer as he began. “The Club has actually been around for quite a long-time. What you saw downstairs actually is the old speakeasy that it used to be. After prohibition ended, there was a short, glorious period for the Club, then WWII happened. We became a safe place for Soldiers, Nurses, Doctors and others during that era to come, relax and feel safe. While the original purpose of the Club had been set aside, I can’t say that shenanigans, as my Grandfather used to say, didn’t happen.” Sturgeon laughed and slowly shook his head, an inside joke that Spencer didn’t quite get. He stayed silent, letting the man finish the story he was telling.

“The Club as it was first envisioned, got going again in the late 60’s. The sexual revolution was a huge boon. There was a downside, though, during that time. It was like a free for all. Yes, this is a sex club, but at one point, it almost got pornographic in its decadence. All through the 70’s, anything pretty much went, and it all got out of hand. Drugs, disco, people practically fucking on tables and in booths. It was completely out of control. Then the reality hit. AIDS happened and my Grandfather shut it all down. The heyday of Club Sesso had come to an end. The elegant nature of the beginnings of the Club were lost, and people were dying. 

“When I was in college, I had a group of friends and we were the up and coming movers and shakers of Washington D.C, in the boardrooms, the Agencies and more. We planned to be brilliant and make change. One night, after getting quite drunk and indulging in my own desires with my very willing roommate, I told them about the Club, and the Club’s winding and sordid history. He had the idea to bring it back. But, imposing rules, making it safe, and tailoring the experience to the person. We talked to the rest of our circle of friends and they were intrigued by the idea. I already had inherited the place and found all the original art, seating and everything in storage. It took two years of tearing out and repairing the place to return it to its original glory.”

Sturgeon leaned forward on the desk, clasping his hands together.

“And for the last fifteen years, Club Sesso has been a success. You are the type of person that we look for, Dr. Reid. People of intelligence who could understand discretion, safety, and personal responsibility. This isn’t your typical sex club. We have rules and everyone is required to stay safe.”

“Thomas spoke of an initiation?”

“Ah yes. The initiation. This is not for everyone, Dr. Reid, only those that are serious about giving into hedonistic pleasure. While voyeurism is a kink that is not discouraged, we don’t allow those that just want to stay on the periphery and watch. There were problems with people who became obsessed with watching others and never participating. Club patrons became uncomfortable with the idea of pure voyeurism. So, we now vet everyone who applies.”

Spencer thought about it for a few minutes and could see the problems that could cause. He understood the need to be careful on who was admitted. 

“So, let me ask you a few questions, then tell you exactly what our initiation entails. Afterwards, if you still feel like this is something for you, payment for the annual fee, then a keycard will be made for you.”

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

“First I need to verify your age.”

“I’m 26, will be 27 in a few months.”

“Good. We don’t initiate anyone younger than 25. My Father wasn’t so careful. Those earlier ages caused a lot of issues that I’m not willing to deal with.”

“The brain is still developing in its maturity from 18 - 27. The ideal age would most likely be 28, but there are many people that can mature quicker. 25 is a good median range. Most people when they hit that age have matured and can handle casual sexual relations much better.” Spencer smiled and stop mid-babble and shook his head. “Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry, Dr. Reid. Many of the people I have worked with over the years tend to spout facts unsolicited. I have learned a lot just by listening.”

Spencer blushed a little, then Sturgeon was settling in near his computer, hands on his keyboard.

“These questions are going to be very frank, Dr. Reid.”

“I understand.”

“Okay, what is your preference in partners?”

“I’m bi-sexual. I lean more towards male partners, but I like women just as much.”

“Okay. Do you have kinks or fetishes?”

Spencer leaned forward and thought about what he liked and didn’t like as far as sex. In this regard, he knew he was very vanilla.

“I’ve never explored that. I can tell you what I won’t do.”

“Okay, we’ll start there.”

“No blood play, no bodily fluids, no handcuffs, but things like ties and leather cuffs I might be okay with. No medical play, especially no needles. Hmm, no age play, I don’t have a Daddy kink, and I don’t want to be someone’s ‘son’ or ‘pet’.” Spencer listed off a few more no’s and Sturgeon typed away on his computer inputting the information, Spencer surmised, into some kind of profile.

“Good. And how do you feel about multiple partners? Menage-a-trois?”

“I think I’m willing to try that.” Spencer felt the blush creep up as he considered the possibilities that were being presented to him.

“There is one thing that we do ask for all patrons. This information won’t be shared, but will be stored in a confidential file that only myself and one other person has access to. This is to keep all members safe, and that is a medical bill of health, sex wise. We don’t ask for this lightly, Dr. Reid. I am fully aware of the implications and the need for privacy, but I hope you understand our position as well.”

Spencer smiled as he pulled out his phone, typed on it for a couple of minutes then looked back up at Sturgeon.

“I’m not stupid, Mr. Sturgeon. I’ve sent an e-mail authorizing you to have my current medical information on file. I have to get tested every six-months anyway. There was an incident that I would rather not go into that I’m still dealing with the fallout. I can understand the need for safety for all members. I’m clean, and I’ll make sure you keep updated as well. But, I do prefer the use of condoms. The only time I will even consider going without is a partner I know and trust implicitly.”

“That is understandable, Dr. Reid. There are just a few more questions.” Spencer answered as honestly as he could. The rest of the questions were fairly innocuous, just a way to round out the application. They were mostly about books, music, movies, level of education, hobbies and interests. 

“Okay. Your information is now on file, Dr. Reid. Now, I need to explain the initiation. We want to make sure that everyone who joins is truly serious. To that end, a list is generated based on your likes, dislikes and interests. They will be you initial...partners so to speak.”

“You mean a group of people that I will need to bed in order to pass initiation and be fully welcomed into the Club.”

“Yes, Dr. Reid, that is exactly what it is. Now, the list is nicknames. That is in case the list somehow is seen by others, they have no idea who they are or what the list means. It is up to you in which order you see each person or persons, and what it is you agree to do on your liaisons. We have no say other than that.

“Now, we just need an alias for you.” Sturgeon once again sat back in his chair and smiled. “How about 187.” Spencer thought about it a moment and smiled. He liked it.

Spencer took a few minutes to process all of the information he had been given. He liked this idea more and more and was willing to admit that it excited him quite a bit. Pulling out his American Express Black card, he handed it over.

To say that Martin Sturgeon was impressed would be an understatement. 

“There are layers to you Dr. Reid, aren’t there?”

Spencer just smiled, he wasn’t going to elaborate on how he obtained the Black Card, just having it was prestige enough. 

“I’ll be right back.” Sturgeon left and Spencer waited patiently for him to come back. It didn’t take long. Spencer was given his card back along with a receipt and a key card to the club. 

“The first time you use the key card it will ask for a 6 digit password. This card is entailed to your credit card of choice. When you come to the club, all you have to use is the key card and it will automatically charge your card.”

“Convenient.”

“Yes, and if it’s ever lost, don’t worry. We have your face and credentials on file. No one can use it other than you.”

“One thing I wanted to ask. What happens if there is any sexual assault? You know my profession. While it isn’t common we have had cases involving sex clubs, BDSM clubs, and other groups in the kink community. Many of them don’t have the same measures of protection that you do, Mr. Sturgeon. How do you control that? What steps do you take if someone does claim rape or abuse?”

“We take it very seriously, Dr. Reid. If a patron is accused of any kind of assault, physical, sexual, even mental, we investigate thoroughly. You are not the only law enforcement agent in the Club, Dr. Reid. We have several and they have formed a group that will investigate from within. Then if they do find any impropriety, they will go to the police officially. No one gets away with hurting someone. We don’t sweep allegations under the rug.” Spencer could see the sincerity on Sturgeon’s face and nodded.

“Okay. When you deem it appropriate, I’d like to be included in on that group.”

“Of course. That can happen as soon as you are a full member.”

Spencer put the card back in his wallet, folded up his receipt and put it away. Sturgeon stood and showed Spencer out personally.

“You will get your list in a couple of days. And Dr. Reid, welcome to Club Sesso.” Spencer shook the man’s hand and smiled. A cab pulled up, Spencer wasn’t sure who called, but when Sturgeon just smiled he knew it was him. 

Getting home about an hour later, Spencer had a lot to look forward to.

__________

Walking up to the hotel suite, Spencer could admit he was nervous. When he got his list by e-mail about a week after meeting with Mr. Sturgeon, Spencer looked over the list and was amused at the aliases. He kept to spirit of the game and didn’t try to figure out who they might be. All he knew was he could choose a name, make a date and take it from there. Sturgeon had also noted that at any time, if Spencer felt uncomfortable or one of the matches didn’t work out, he could call and they would replace any names. 

Spencer was most intrigued by Machiavelli. There were a number of different people he knew that would fit that moniker. Letting it go, Spencer took a few deep breaths and raised his hand to knock on the door, he would definitely keep to the spirit of the game. 

“Right on time, I do like that in a date. Please come in Dr. Reid and make yourself comfortable.” Spencer stood there processing who he was looking at. The man was an utter surprise and at the moment, completely untouchable. The agreements Spencer signed with the Club made it that way. He knew Reddington was on the FBI’s most wanted list, even if they didn’t really have a lot of evidence against him. Spencer had seen his files, Agent Cooper had asked Spencer to look them over and give him a profile of the man. Cooper was obsessed with finding and bringing in Reddington. The problem was, at the time, all they had was circumstantial

“Mr. Reddington. I did not expect you.”

“That’s what they all say.” 

Spencer walked confidently into the suite and turned around, taking off his jacket he laid it off to the side. Reddington handed him a drink and gave him a smile that wasn’t that difficult to interpret. 

“Oh, don’t look like that, we both know why we are here. I don’t believe in playing games.”

Spencer laughed as he sipped his drink and walked over towards the bed in the room. 

“I very much doubt those words, Mr. Reddington. I think you are all about playing games. I’ve read your file. I even worked up a profile on you for Agent Cooper. You’re a fascinating subject. A man who gets things done for others.” Spencer set his drink down, and undid his tie. “Your biggest trade, and also biggest risk is you mostly trade in information. Oh, you handle things for others, make an arms deal happen, a kidnapping here or there, whisper in the ears of the right people, but it’s information that is your biggest weapon.” Spencer peeled off his shirt, knowing he was giving Reddington a show. “Tell me, are you like me, Reddington? Do you have an eidetic memory? Is that how you keep all of that in your head and we’ve never found anything written anywhere?”

Red was watching Spencer strip and Spencer didn’t miss the lust that flashed in the man’s eyes.

“I have a better than average memory, Dr. Reid. You are right in your assumption that I don’t write anything down anywhere that can be found. But is that really what you want to talk about?” Red moved towards the bed where Spencer was sitting, taking off his shoes and socks.

“It does ruin the mood, doesn’t it.” Spencer looked up at the man standing in front of him. 

“A Phoenix.” Red touched the tattoo that graced Spencer’s shoulder and the tail of the Phoenix curled towards his elbow where flames wrapped around the tip. “Did you rise from the ashes, Dr. Reid?”

“Spencer, Mr. Reddington. You can call me Spencer.” The raised eyebrow on the man had Spencer leaning back on his elbows. “If I tell you, it might ruin the mystery, now wouldn’t it?”

Red laughed as he got down on his knees, he reached our and traced the tattoo, making Spencer drop his head down and widening his legs that were still covered in his jeans. Red grabbed the zipper and pulled it down, one teeth click at a time. Spencer let out an obscene moan as he felt his dick twitch at the slow undressing. 

“You are the picture of hedonistic perfection. I love perfection, Spencer don’t you? There are certain things in this universe that more people should indulge in. The perfect cup of coffee. An elegant dinner, with an equally elegant wine matched in perfect harmony with each other.” Red dipped his head down and mouthed at the still covered cock in front of him. “A beautiful human in the throes of passion.”

Spencer thrust his hips up seeking relief for his current state.

“What do you want, Reddington?”

“Please, call me Red since we seem to be on a first name basis.” Spencer squeaked when hands grabbed the waistband of his jeans and were yanked down off of him. A mouth wrapped around the head of his cock and Spencer’s arms started to shake, trying to hold himself up. He failed and fell back on the bed, while Red pushed him towards the edge of release then pulled off.

“What do I want?” Red stood and quickly stripped out of his clothes. “I want to use the cuffs on you, spread your legs wide and keep you on edge till I allow you that final release that you will be begging me for.”

Spencer looked up into lust filled eyes and swallowed hard.

“Yes. Yes, please.”

Those three words would be his undoing for the night. Red did exactly as promised and by the time Spencer was begging for more, Red was buried inside his ass, giving him the pounding of a lifetime. Spencer’s legs were wrapped around Red’s waist, his hands bound, and his mind empty of all thoughts other than what was happening right at that moment.

Spencer was on the cusp of it being almost too painful when he heard those glorious words from his lover.

“Come for me, Spencer.” Red thrust in hard and Spencer came, striping his stomach with his release. 

Red was not far behind, cumming in the condom. It took Red a moment to get his breath back, then he pulled out and took care of the condom, before coming back to the bed and releasing Spencer from the restraints. Standing up, Spencer stumbled into the bathroom and cleaned up himself. When he came back out, Red pulled him back onto the bed and into his lap. A hand snaked into Spencer’s hair as he was held.

“Dear boy, if I were a different man I wouldn’t let you out of my sight. But I don’t believe in ‘pets’.”

“I don’t know if you could handle me, Reddington.”

“Oh, I don’t disagree. Behind that beatific smile and boyish charm, I see the mind of a deadly intelligent man. If you set your mind to it, I bet you could ruin me and who’s to say that I would not let you.” For the first time that night, Red kissed Spencer. It was soft and sensual, Spencer’s brain shut off again as his body shivered at the fire that was reigniting inside him. Those lips were deceptive, but Spencer knew one thing, the man could seduce as well as he could fuck.

Red finally pulled away and smiled a crooked smile.

“You know you aren’t unknown to me, Spencer. I’ve snuck into a few of your lectures at Georgetown. The ones you give with the beautiful and dynamic Dr. Blake. Your knowledge on language is only rivaled by hers. I’ve also heard some of your math and physics lectures. You are a man of many, many talents. Too bad you lend them to the FBI.”

Spencer laughed as he laid in Red’s arms.

“You mean it’s too bad that I put criminals away? Are you afraid, Red that someday your empire will come crashing down and you will no longer have the protections you currently have?”

Red laughed as he kissed Spencer’s forehead.

“I think you see into me too well, Dr. Reid.” Red grabbed Spencer’s cock that was already half-hard again. “I think you are ready for round two.”

Spencer left the hotel in the morning after showering and the breakfast Red insisted on. As he was making his way home, Spencer called the tattoo artist that had done his phoenix. He wanted something to commemorate this new adventure, and his time with Reddington. He was lucky in that he was able to get an appointment for that day to go over a design that could be worked off of the Phoenix. Spencer smiled after hanging up and for the first time in a very long time Spencer felt free of his own mind for a change. He was relaxed and didn’t feel the need to go searching for something more dangerous, something that could ruin his career. Plus, he had a day with Hotch coming up and he was very much looking forward to it.


End file.
